


Lovesick Immortals

by Noirangel126



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), atimeonce upon a time
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirangel126/pseuds/Noirangel126
Summary: After the dealth of Belle,Rumplestilskin heads of to wonderland,But the girl he finds there,takes his breath away.
Relationships: Dark one/Tilly
Kudos: 1





	Lovesick Immortals

Rumple had finally made it to wonderland.  
The portal had disappeared. Then he was almost hit by a motorcycle, A young girl with hair like the sun stomped up to him"uGG BLAST"she yelled."Im not Going to have time to chase him down again!"  
Rumple stood in awe.He had not seen anyone as beautiful as belle.The young girl leaned in closer,  
Emotion changing as quick as a cheetah. "Soooooo........are you lookimg for a prince?"  
Upon her face she winked.  
His stomach stired up with butterflies.  
He let out a shakey breath.  
"Oh no.....dearie~"


End file.
